Bellatrix and Hermione: Disappear into the Forbidden Forest
by AwkwardTurtle69
Summary: Hermione sneaks out to see her Bellatrix and it gets hot. Rated M for sex, and cursing. PLEASE REVIEW


"Ron, I'm going to fool around tonight with you. Okay? Just stop asking." I say in an annoyed tone as Ron whines on and on about us never having sex.

"Fine...whatever." He says, walking away.

I'm left alone in the hallway, looking around for anyone in sight.

It's almost past curfew, if I get caught I'll get in huge trouble. But I only risk this for her, only her. My Bella, my wickedly beautiful Bellatrix. Sometimes Bella sneaks into Hogwarts for me, usually in the library. But most of the time I sneak out to the forbidden forest to see her. Mostly we ravish each other in the depths of the woods, sometimes we sit there, cuddling, telling each other what we both want to hear.

I rush down the dimly lit hallway, watching for anyone coming. I get to the main entrance and open the door quietly, making sure not to disturb anyone around. It's slowly and silently raining outside so I take off my thin coat and hold it above my head. Running down the slippery lawn, I slip and get slightly muddy, not even caring, I stand back up and rush to the forest.

Twigs crunch under my shoes as I run towards our regular meeting spot. I see that Bella has already put up a small little wall-less tent with blankets underneath. I see her and she smirks at me.

Bella's long black hair is as messy as always. Instead of her usual black dress, she is wearing sexy black and red lingerie. Her nails are black unlike her lips, which are red, and her eyes are as dark and haunting as ever. I quickly run under the tent and sit beside her. She has lit candles around us.

"You're finally here." Bella smirks.

"Yes, sorry I'm late. Weasel was holding me up. " I smile and try to kiss her on the lips with no success. Before I can kiss her she slaps me hard across the face.  
I yelp in pain as I hold my left cheek.

"You were late mudblood." Bellatrix hisses. "You'll pay for that, today will NOT be gentle. You will be in pain and you will like it." She grabs her wand and pushes me back on the blankets, with it still raining around us, the mist flutters across my reddened face.

She roughly grips my left breast, forcing a moan out of my mouth. "You like that, do you little mud-whore?" Bellatrix says as she moves her hand to rub my core lightly, teasing me.

"Ohh Bella...yes..." I moan, closing my eyes.

Bellatrix slaps my thighs hard and I yelp.

"Fine, no pleasure for you muddy." Bellatrix says evilly.

She climbs from me, leaving me growing in displeasure.

"Argh! Bella! You always do this!" I huff at her, sitting up.

"And?" Bellatrix asks with a hint of sass.

"I'm sick of it! If you really loved me you would give me what I desire!" I say loudly.

"That is where you're wrong, my dear." Bella says seductively, moving towards me and holding my hand, her breasts threatening to fall out of her bra. "I don't love you, mudblood. You're simply just a toy that I like to fuck. You're not someone who I could spend my life with, so you're just my little mud-slut." She smirks. "Don't feel too special muddy." Bellatrix swiftly pushes me back down and waves her wand, making my clothes disappear

The death eater starts to lick my neck, I tilt my head the other way so she can easily access my neck.

"Oh Bella..." I moan. Luckily she doesn't stop this time, but she does bite me."Oh Merlin!"

Her fish net stockings rub against my middle, creating friction. A cold wisp of wind blows across my chest, hardening my nipples.

"Just fuck me already!" I huff as she moves her left hand towards my crotch.

"Oh no my dear, you won't get off that easily." Bellatrix says darkly. She waves her wand, suddenly my arms are lifted above my head, tied by invisible ropes. "There, now you can't squirm." Her skilled hands go towards my core, lightly touching my already wet folds barely, making me shudder.

"Please...Bella...please..." I whisper desperately, tugging at the ropes.

"Now Muddy," Bella says, looking up at me, pouting. "Do I have to use Crucio on you, or will you be a good mudblood and be still?"

"No no no! I'll be good! I promise!" I beg. "Please! No!"

Bellatrix hisses at me and a feline manner, "Okay then, now just sit back." Bellatrix runs the tip of her wand down my stomach and stops just at my hips. "Ready?" I nod fiercely, wanting this fire put out.

Suddenly she plunges her wand into my core, exciting a scream out of me. She thrusts the wand in and out of me several times before taking it out, tossing it to the side and using her fingers. Bellatrix pushes three fingers inside of me at once, stretching my hole. "Oh Bella!" I scream in pleasure as she goes deeper and deeper inside of me. I already feel my orgasm building up with just a bit of pleasure. She exits me again, making me groan in displeasure. I feel a hot breath on my folds and I know what she's doing now. I feel Bella take my pussy in her mouth and suckle on it. She teases my hole with her tongue. I feel the ropes disappear, so I reach for her hair and clamp on desperately, tugging at the messy mass of black hair. I feel her cackle against my folds, sending vibrations up my spine. Her touch is familiar to me. Like the back of my hand. My touch is familiar to her. We know each others bodies and know what the other wants, although, Bellatrix is a bloody tease!

"Bella...please...just do it..." I murmur, tugging on her hair madly.

Bellatrix's tongue flicks over my entrance and suddenly pushes inside me. She licks my inside walls, tasting my juices. "Oh, for a Mudblood, you taste so sweet." Bellatrix says from between my legs. "But I already knew that."

I feel my climax coming closer and closer every second. My juices start to flow more rapidly than before.

"Oh! Bella...I'm coming!" I yelp as I feel my climax come.

Bellatrix rides the waves of my orgasm, licking up my rapidly flowing juices. She tells me a taste sweet and sour, but I think I taste salty, she disagrees. Bellatrix laps up every bit of my juices, savoring every drop. Suddenly Bellatrix looks up at me, climbs towards my face and kisses me. I taste myself on her plump red lips. She pulls away from me.

"Now, Muddy, you have to repay me for that." She flips us so I'm on top and she's below me. "Do your best Mudblood." Bellatrix looks up at me with her hauntingly beautiful eyes and smirks. I lean into her lips and kiss her like there is no tomorrow. Yes, I will most definitely repay her.


End file.
